


they met again beyond the Sundering Seas

by walks in starlight (catchthatpigeon)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/walks%20in%20starlight
Summary: A collection of SFW and NSFW writing pieces for the imaginative and legendary world of J.R.R Tolkien.*tags and characters will be added as chapters are posted. If you’ve a request, please feel free to leave a comment!
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Reader
Kudos: 3





	they met again beyond the Sundering Seas

Bard the Bowman _loathed_ you.

You were far too independent and far too friendly — not that there was anything wrong with that. Yet he was certain, as he watched from his barge how your skirts swished, hiked up high and toeing the fine line between proper and improper, that you were nothing but trouble. 

A heat — a wanton yearning — pooled heavily in his belly as he watched your silhouette; the way your plush lips parted to ask yet another question from the cobbler’s son. You were always making noise; always asking questions and talking and talking and talking—

But never to him.

Yet still your voice haunts him day in and day out. He finds his head snapping to look around almost wildly in the marketplace when the ghost of your laughter reaches his ears, and as quickly as he had thought he heard you, the sound fades. It leaves him caught and tangled in his own desires; caught in his own sheets on restless nights like a rodent in a trap when the forbidden images of last spring race and play through his mind’s eye like a persistent song that cannot and will not let his mind rest.

It had been an accident — he hadn’t meant to stumble across you, though how could he have known? Few ever left Lake-town — not even to travel a days length towards warmer waters where the sun reached; not obscured for once by the gloom and misery that hung heavily over Lake-town.

He had been on a hunt near Mirkwood yet still a great distance away when he had heard splashing. He’d thought you to be a doe when he had crept up to the small pool; heart racing and the pad of his thumb stroking the fletching of his knocked-but-not-drawn arrow. He had drawn in a breath, eyes wide and dark with anticipation and thrill as he carefully and finally rounded around the large rock.

Yet you had been no doe in the water, he realized as he had drank in the sight of you that day: naked and shapely as the water cascaded down your body in thin rivulets. The morning sun was warm as you bathed, dancing across the shimmering mirrored surface of the pool. It flickered tantalizingly over the beads and pearls of water that still clung to your pert breasts and the soft planes and valleys of your body; bathing you in gold.

He finds himself haunted by the image of you, and a desperate longing seizes him fiercely; burning in the base of his belly and threatening to consume him whole all the whilst his mind screams at you to look at him — to give you the time of day — a mere moment of your time and affection so that he may seize the opportunity to worship you the way the sun had done that very day.

Yet you elude him, coquettish, and Bard regrets as his want grows; watered by the visages of you and the luring lilt of your voice and laugh.

One day, he vows desperately.

_One day_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this piece was beta read<3


End file.
